


为了新装备，成为海盗吧！

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 皇子X海盗讲述的是一个情侣吵架异地生活(？的故事。OOC，可能会变成搞笑系(。用模糊不清的记忆来写双剑师的几个NPC，然而我连转职都还没做(。有车。右位有射niao行为，注意避雷谢谢。





	为了新装备，成为海盗吧！

初升的朝阳洒落在茫茫的海面，“海洋女神的面纱”在晨曦的薄雾中逐渐露出令人惊叹的美丽。威尔布兰德岛的南岸，庞大的巨轮满载着货物缓缓驶出港口，一些富有的渔民驾着自己的小船飘向近海，这座神奇的城市开始了新的一天的运转。  
当然，还有一些看起来并不起眼的船只，刚刚停靠回港口，三三两两一脸倦意的年轻人从船上下来，奔向旅馆或是餐厅。  
“感谢利姆莱茵的祝福！”高大的鲁加男人高兴地揽着他的伙伴，将满满的一大包金币塞到了他的手上。  
“当然，最需要感谢的是您才对！”鲁加兴冲冲地比划着，有些困倦的脸上止不住的洋溢着兴奋的喜悦“没有您，昨夜的那条‘鱼’我们真的搞不定！”  
栗色发的青年不好意思地摸了摸脸，手里的钱袋沉的出乎他的意料“我也是来帮忙，报酬贾可会…”  
“不不不，您还是收好了，以后如果有什么事，还希望您能帮帮忙。”鲁加眼疾手快地把钱袋摁在他怀里“还要请您帮我向贾可大人问好！这次真的是谢谢你们了！”

 

“真是天真啊，以为这些钱就能收买我们了吗！”娇小的猫魅托着腮眼神发光地看着那一大袋钱，嘴里反复嘟噜起了“一个三明治两个三明治三个三明治…”  
贾可有些无语，他把钱袋又推了回去“既然是那个人给你的，你就收好吧，报酬我们还是会给你的，你就当赚了个外快。”  
一旁的猫魅唉声叹气地从凳子上滑了下去，贾可狠狠地翻了个白眼，扭头对青年问道。  
“怎么样，这份工作是不是挺不错？钱也多活也比较轻松，比你成天跑来跑去强多了吧。”贾可翘着脚坐在桌子上，手里的小刀抛起来又落下“光，不是我说你，你看看你每次做的任务，到处跑腿送什么乱七八糟的物资，一遍又一遍地讨伐魔物，最后报酬才几千金币，那黑心的罗薇娜卖的玩意儿谁不知道多贵，你得攒多久才能换套新装备啊。我们这，正好缺一个监管持证海盗的人，凯碧最近还有别的任务，米米拉又成天揪着这帮人找茬，你就来我们这工作吧，干一次活就几十万，你这武力就没有打不过的人，是不是超心动！”  
在外人眼里有些凶狠的双剑师会长，此刻像一个罗里吧嗦的老头子，喋喋不休地劝说着光加入。  
光想了想贾可说的话，又看了看瘪瘪的钱包和沉甸甸的金币袋子，最后还是点了点头。  
“太棒了！这个烂摊…哦这个绝妙的工作我们就委托给你了，光！”  
年轻的冒险者突然感觉背后一凉。

 

“根据情报，今天会有一条‘大鱼’经过这里。”戴着眼镜的海盗军师用单筒望远镜指了指远处的海角拐弯处“虽然不清楚船上到底运载了什么，但是可以确认的是，它们绝对的价·值·连·城。”  
海盗们一阵骚动，有些年轻的耐不住性子的已经开始雀跃的欢呼了起来。  
光靠在门板上，轻轻叹了口气，现在的任务已经完全支撑不了他日常的开销，未来不知道有什么更艰难的战斗在等着自己，他必须要更好的装备才能继续冒险。  
虽然有人开高价让他去工作…光使劲摇了摇头，把画面从脑海里扔了出去。  
“您怎么了？”带着兜帽的军师从屋里走了出来，问向了发呆的光。  
“我...”光犹豫了一下，还是摇了摇头。“没什么，就是第一次正式参加这种工作，上次也是一艘普通的货运船，这次听起来...”  
“您不用太过担心”青年意会了他的意思，笑着扶了扶眼镜“这份工作有政府出面，大家也都很守规矩，碰上活了也只是单纯的看运气的好坏和实力的高低。今天这艘船从反馈的情报来看也不是特别的困难，只是比一般的船多了士兵把守。嗯，就是那个意思，这大概是一艘加雷马的政府货船，不过有您在场，我觉得普通士兵不会对我们造成太大威胁。”  
光意外的被夸奖了一下，有些不好意思地摸摸头发。甲板上的海盗似乎发现了什么，从船头呼唤着军师。青年点点头向光示意先走一步，转身地时候悄悄勾起了嘴角。  
光出神地看着远方的天空，心里默默地安慰自己。  
不会太难啊...那应该就好。

 

“阿嚏——”  
“您的身体还好吗？”站得笔直的士兵有些忐忑地问道，男人背朝着他不耐烦地挥了挥手，小兵紧张兮兮地继续说着“转过前面的海角，大概再行驶一天左右就到达目的地了。这附近可能会有海盗出没，不过先前部队已经准备出发去探测前方水路的状况了，您...”  
“我也去，”男人打断了他的汇报，将文件扔到桌子上站起身来。高大的身影逆着光，不紧不慢地扣着外套的衣扣。“削减一半的出行人员，留守在船上。”  
“是。”

 

我当初就不应该说那句话的。  
光握紧了手中的刀，海盗们聚成一团躲在他身后，惧怕地看着光面前的高大男人。  
“真是意外的惊喜啊。”男人一手扶着刀柄，开口的语气不咸不淡“这么久不见，在外面玩的开心吗？”  
青年噎了一口气，愤愤地提刀冲了过去。

 

“你的刀怎么回事？”  
芝诺斯捏着断了两截的太刀来回看了看，眉毛微微挑起“还是当时的那把刀？我记得当时这里就有一点磨损了吧？”  
年轻的武士满脸不情愿地站在屋子的正中央，双手被反锁在身后。他有些微妙的窘迫地开口“不关你的事。”  
“不关我的事？”男人哼了一声，把刀丢到了地上，“你知不知道我刚才如果没收住手，你的脖子和你的刀就会是同一个下场？”  
光张了张嘴，没说话。  
“我让你去加雷马工作你不听，非要回这里工作，现在又沦落到当海盗，日子过的很潇洒啊。”芝诺斯翘着腿，把人从头到脚打量了一番。”蛮族的大英雄，没钱换装备，说出去是不是要笑死别人？”  
“我换了...”光嘀嘀咕咕地反驳了一句  
“换了什么？”芝诺斯站起身，走到了他面前。光不得不仰头看着他，逆着光的芝诺斯近距离看起来满脸写着不高兴，这让他忍不住吞了吞口水。  
“项链...”  
“项链？就你脖子上这个，看起来异常色情的红色蝴蝶结？”芝诺斯挑开他的衣领，一根红白相间的绳结项链映入他眼帘。  
“哪里色...？！”光突然涨红了脸，将那个微妙的词语吞到了肚子里。  
芝诺斯微微弯腰看着他，红绳将小麦色的皮肤衬托的愈发可口，一滴汗水从他的鬓角滑下，顺着线条滚进了衣服和肌肤间的缝隙里。  
“没什么，有点饿了。”芝诺斯眯了眯眼睛站直了身子，一把抱起还在迷茫的青年，往屋子里走去。  
“喂！”

 

“芝诺斯！”光羞恼地被丢在了柔软的大床上，撅着屁股在枕头里拱了半天才坐直了身子，看清楚眼前状况的时候芝诺斯已经坐在床上脱下了他的外衣，露出了精壮的胸膛。  
“我跟你说话呢唔...”青年被一把推倒在了床上，男人捏着他的下巴凑过来封住了他的嘴唇，舌头推开紧闭的唇瓣牙齿一路探入，将不断躲避的软舌挑弄着舔舐。光起初还有些挣扎，但是男人的舌尖触到了他的上膛，勾舔的酥痒感让他忍不住地扭动着投降，芝诺斯才放开了他的嘴唇，将他翻了个身。  
“看来色情的不止是项链。”芝诺斯将光的臀部提高，让他用肩膀撑在床上，顺手拍了拍从裤子里露出来的屁股，“你这个裤子是怎么回事？”  
天知道他让雇员帮自己找一条适合战斗的短裤去幻化装备为什么雇员会幻化这一条！露了半个屁股的裤子谁会没事拿出来穿啊！  
光欲哭无泪地脑内跑着火车，芝诺斯看他没回答，不耐烦地又拍了一下。  
“嘶——”光倒吸了一口气，“你管我穿什么！”  
“是管不着，”芝诺斯点点头，手指却伸到股沟的缝隙里，指尖勾着将裤子缓缓向下拉动，圆润的屁股慢慢地暴露在空气里。“但是我能把你操到听话。”

 

“唔...”  
手指在穴口徘徊，带茧的指肚错开红绳揉按着紧闭的穴口，粘稠的液体一滴滴滴落，顺着手指揉开的缝隙被推入进去，发出湿濡的声音。  
光侧着头，脸色酡红的像是喝醉了酒。他闭着眼睛拒绝接受着事实，而身体和床单的摩擦间已经混入一种色情的触感，红色的绳子像龟甲般缠绕束缚着他，男人的手指随着润滑液挤进了穴里，慢慢开拓着很久都未用过的地方。  
“又变得这么紧了。”芝诺斯一脸平静地出声描述着，第一根手指已经开始了慢慢地抽动。“不过没关系，你看，它像之前一样又迎合着打开了。”  
“里面还是那样热，紧紧地吸着进去的东西，抽出去的时候还一副不舍的样子。”第二根和第三根手指一起探了进去，青年短促的呻吟了一声，在空荡的房间里显得尤为明显。  
芝诺斯的手没有其他的动作，不去触碰其它部位，也不去亲吻光，只是单纯而又缓慢地在他的穴里抽插着。  
“芝诺斯...”光终于睁开了眼睛，他难耐地将腰向下沉，试图用被红绳缠绕的前端去触碰床单，却被芝诺斯的手臂勾住，完全无法动弹。“芝诺斯…解开绳子，我…”  
“什么？”芝诺斯垂着眼睛看着他的后背，一根单独的红绳顺着股缝勒住了他的后穴，手指正从红绳的间隙间抽动着。男人动了动手指，指肚精准地按在了一个隐隐凸起的位置。  
“呜——！”青年剧烈颤抖着身体，高高翘起的前端抖动着从绳间艰难地只挤出了几滴液体。“芝，芝诺斯…放开我…”  
“我们才分开多长时间，你已经饥渴到只用后面就可以射出来了？”芝诺斯抽出了手指，掰开了臀瓣，将等待许久的性器挤在了中间。“不对，是我我忘了。你之前就会这样。”  
硕大的性器在臀缝间和红绳不紧不慢地摩擦着，青年呜咽着呻吟，可怜的前端因为束缚而得不到释放，后穴也尝不到近在咫尺的东西，又因为那根粗糙的红绳时不时地擦着穴口，难受地不断收缩着。  
“我错了…”光的视线一片模糊，他感觉自己大概是要哭出来了。他抽噎着，胸腔里好像塞满了什么东西，凶猛地向外撞击着，叫嚣要冲出去的欲望。  
“错什么了？”芝诺斯停下了他的动作，不断滴着液体的性器就夹在臀缝间，一动不动地等待他的解释。  
“不该，不该跑回来工作…”光艰难地拼组着词句“不该不听你的话…”  
“你最大的问题，不在于此。”芝诺斯的手在他的臀上游走“在加雷马工作又怎么了，是工资不够高，还是你又觉得对不起谁？”  
他俯下身，唇瓣在光的耳边轻触，手掌将束缚的性器包裹在掌心。“你就是欠教训。”  
他的指尖在露出的小孔上轻轻一抠，青年挣扎着哭了出来，颤着声又一次空射了。  
“好了，教育时间结束。”芝诺斯直起身子，将勒在臀缝间的那根绳子拆了下来，双手在背后的束缚也解开。他把光翻了个身，又把可怜的性器从红绳中解救出来。  
“结束了吗…”光用手背蹭着眼泪，低低地问着。芝诺斯把一个铃铛挂在了他那条红白相间的绳结项链上，将他的腿架了起来。  
“并没有，下面是惩罚时间。”芝诺斯轻笑了一声，粗大顺利地插入后穴，顶到了最深处。“数着铃铛响够一万，我们就结束。”

 

清脆的铃铛声在房间里回响着，断断续续的声音艰难地数着数字，仔细听却发现数地完全颠倒混乱，不知所云。  
“多少了？”芝诺斯将瘫软在自己身上的人抱了起来侧放在床上，性器随着动作滑出，大量的白色浊液因为没有了堵塞而争先恐后地涌出。  
“4372…不是，是3986…”满身青紫咬痕和白色浊痕的青年捂住了眼睛，“可不可以不要了…芝诺斯，我受不了了…”  
“不可以，”依旧坚挺地性器换了个姿势插了进去，湿滑的甬道条件反射地咬紧进入的巨物，浓稠的精液为抽动提供了显而易见地帮助。“说了是惩罚，求饶是没有用的。”  
光咬着嘴唇，慌乱地摇头，“不行…我射不出来了…”  
芝诺斯捏着他的下巴，用舌尖将他咬住的唇瓣舔开，顺着缝钻了进去，他吻着半推半就的青年，不太清楚的话语淹没在唇角。“没事，总会有东西射出来的。”   
光扭着上半身和男人接吻，侧躺的姿势将腿搭在了芝诺斯的肩上，最大幅度打开的身体让穴里的东西进的更深，他深切地感受到了龟头在他身体中的位置，他甚至感觉自己恍惚间看见了腹上凸起来形状。  
太深了…他有些惊惧地缩着后穴，却让性器在里面小幅度抽动地更加快速，并且一次更比一次深入。  
光的一只手搭在腹上，因为体型差比较大的缘故他不是没有感受过这种胀满感，可今天好像哪里不一样了…他努力地吞吃着，低下头看到了再一次复苏的下体。  
“芝诺斯…芝诺斯！”他突然慌乱了起来，手掌胡乱地抓扯着床单“放开…放开我…我要…”  
“要什么？”  
“不…芝诺斯，求你…”他挣扎着要起身，被男人按着肩膀无法动弹，下腹越发明显的诡异胀满感让他高声喊了出来“我忍不住了…快放开…我不要了…！”  
芝诺斯闷哼了一声，光的紧张带动了全身紧绷的状态，后穴突然的绞紧让性器忍不住地胀大，射精的感觉在他的脑中不断清晰。  
他带着一种恶劣的微笑，俯身用鼻尖蹭着青年的耳蜗，手探向了他的下体“射了这么多次，不是没有东西可射了吗？难道这次射的，是…吗？”  
那个令人崩溃的字眼轻轻吹进光的耳朵，青年崩溃地哭了出来，淡黄色的液体随着性器地不断抽搐一股股地射了出来，落在了浅色的床单上。  
芝诺斯用双臂紧紧箍住哭泣的青年，吮着他耳后的红痕，埋在他的最深处射出了最后一次。

 

“什么？！”贾可大喊一声从凳子上跳了起来，在众人诧异的目光下立刻又捂住了嘴小声问到“你说光没回来…？”  
“对啊贾可大人，那个加雷马的那个…那个太子把他带走了！这次行动的军师也是加雷马人！”高大的海盗缩成了一团，回想起芝诺斯的眼神时忍不住抖了一下。  
贾可捂住了自己的胸口，突然想到他拉光入伙的那天，是在酒馆里碰到的醉醺醺的光，拉着自己大吐男朋友的不是。  
他好像记得，光当时说他男朋友是…芝…芝，芝诺斯？  
贾可默默地在嘴上做了一个拉拉链的动作，沉默地和海盗对视着。

 

“感觉怎么样？”有些神经质的科学家围着光转来转去，不断用仪器在他身上扫描着“这套装备是目前帝国最新的科技组合了，现在只有太子陛下和您各有一套这样的装备。”  
光整理额冠的手顿了顿，含含糊糊地哦了一声，心里万分纠结地想着。  
看在装备的份上，下周再理他！

 

-END-


End file.
